


This For That

by TR33G1RL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Shino is sent to make sure Shikamaru comes to a very important meeting. Shikamaru tries to bargain his way to keep from going.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	This For That

Silent footsteps leave no echo or trail to be traced to them as Shino walks down the hall towards Shikamaru's bedroom. It's been years since he's felt awkward taking up the always-there offer to come into the Nara compound; it's been only a few months less that he's gotten used to Shikamaru sleeping while he's there. He finds it a comfortable place, a second home with how often hr spends time there. It's quiet and peaceful, the wind tapping against the windows like fingers against piano keys, and the occasional windchime creating a playful jingle in the air. Shino finds no reason to pollute the calm afternoon with more noises than those that he enjoys and keeps quiet as he lifts a hand to rap his knuckles against the wooden door just loud enough for the room's occupant to hear.

As expected, the only response Shino receives from the other side of the door is a muffled, "Whatever it is, no. Go away and let me sleep." The sound of sheets rustling and moving is faint from the other room, bringing a faint smile to Shino's face, amusement making him feel a spark of familiar fondness that runs through him.

"That is not possible today. Why?" Moving his hand towards the door knob, Shino is calm, his even tone hiding how humorous he finds the situation. "Because I'm under orders to wake you and bring you to the meeting that is going to start in ten minutes." It's a very important meeting, and Shikamaru is required to be there so he can help sort everything out. Twisting the door knob, Shino quietly but firmly announces "I am entering your room now," before pushing the door open and stepping into Shikamaru's bedroom.

Dark eyes peer up at Shino, his glare relaxing as he sees just who has interrupted his peaceful slumber. "Oh, Shino," he acknowledges with a slight nod of his head before he yawns. "You should have said it was you, I would've let you in if I knew it was you." A tired but easy smile pulls onto his lips as he rubs a hand over his face. 

The smile prompts Shino to return one, which he happily does as he closes the door behind him. "I appreciate that, Shikamaru," he replies as the Hokage's Chief Aide pushes his covers off and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, looking up at Shino with a tired but friendly gaze and mussed hair loose and brushing against his shoulders. Shino feels his cheeks warm over at the focus of such an unguarded expression fixed on him. Shikamaru is a handsome man, as well as a good man, and to have his attention will never fail to leave Shino feeling more and more fond of the strategist with ever interaction. 

Clearing his throat, Shino lifts a hand to adjust his sunglasses. "I apologize for intruding, but the meeting is starting soon and your presence is highly requested." Shino explains as the Nara heir stands with a groan and moves to his dresser, messily pulling his hair up in its usual style. Shino watches as fingers make quick work of tying the free-willed strands into something more manageable, his eyes still entertained by the motions he's seen many times before.

Lips pursing in a frown as Shikamaru moves to put on a more formal shirt over the wrinkled t-shirt he'd been sleeping in before toeing on his shoes. His mildly annoyed expression weakens into something of more fond exasperation as he looks back to Shino. "Oh, please, you're not intruding. You know you're always welcome, so there's no need to be so formal." Turning around, he looks to Shino for approval. "Do I look presentable?"

Shino has to bite back a smile as he says, "Close enough to it."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and nudges Shino's arm before he opens the door and steps into the hall. "Ha ha, very funny. Be careful there, Shino, we can't show up to a meeting laughing," Shikamaru shoots with a crooked grin as they begin their trek down the hallway.

The smile escapes from the hold of Shino's mouth, playing across his lips as he nods in mock-serious agreement. "Of course, of course. I'll keep in mind to tone down my comedic prowess before we get there." 

Shaking his head, Shikamaru chuckles as he pulls his box of cigarettes from his pocket, placing one between his lips without lighting it. "I'll have to find a way to live without your jokes, I guess." And without Shino's deadpan whispered jokes, it would've surely been an unbearably boring meeting. With a low groan, Shikamaru turns to the young teacher. "Do we really have to go to this meeting? Can't I just go back home and nap?"

"Shikamaru," Shino warns slowly, "if you abandon me to the horrors of watching Naruto and Sakura battle over why the Hokage's insurance doesn't cover firework-related injuries while Iruka argues with Kakashi about why Icha-Icha doesn't belong in a meeting and Gai shows up half way through with some ridiculous challenge..." There's a pause as they both remember the chaos of the last meeting before Shino locks onto Shikamaru's gaze through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. "I will challenge Gai to bring you to the meeting through any means he can think of."

A loud bubble of laughter breaks the sealed smile on Shikamaru's mouth. "Now that's just mean, Shino," Shikamaru says, but the amusement in his voice leaves no room for confusion of scolding or chiding. "I don't suppose I could bribe you with an offer of a nap and some of the new tea Ino just gave me?" he asks, half joking and half not. Hopefully not, if he gets his wish. He could go for a nap under the clouds with some lavender tea and very good company. He'd prefer that over a meeting any day.

Shino pretends to think for a moment before he shakes his head with exaggerated regret. "Ah, I believe that will not work. Why? Because Iruka and I are going to fight to get more funds for the school today."

Disappoint pushing the corners of his mouth into a frown. "Ah, that might be a challenge," he agrees, before letting a sly grin cross his lips once more. "But what if I convince pull some strings later and convince Naruto to get someone to give you guys the funds?" He knows it's a long shot, but he wants to at least try.

Shino regards him for a moment before laughing, low and deep and soothing as a campfire's crackle. "While that's a tempting offer, I think it would be a much better idea to go to the meeting so I can plead my case." Though he won't lie, Shikamaru's idea sounds more than 'good,' Shino needs to make sure the school will have the money it needs for supplies.

With a groan, Shikamaru proposes one last idea. "Alright, then how about we go to the meeting for just a while and make sure you're heard, and then we leave and I'll pull those strings later to make sure you get your funds. Sound agreeable?" Shikamaru proposes, grinning when he sees Shino's shoulders relax and his hands twitch because Shikamaru knows he's found the perfect answer.

"That... does sound agreeable," Shino nods with a smile, all too happy for Shikamaru to have found such an easy solution. Again, his heart beats a bit faster; his admiration for Shikamaru is growing like flame with plenty of wood to feed it, and it warms Shino in a way he couldn't hate even if he tried. And he doesn't try in the least.

Shikamaru's smile grows as he closes the front door to his house and they begin heading towards the Hokage Tower. "Perfect, then let's get this done so we can have a good rest of the day."

And Shino couldn't agree more.


End file.
